I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It
by fentiryeong9
Summary: cinta. suatu kata yang ingin mereka katakan namun selalu tertahan. dan sialnya selalu saja ada penghambat disaat mereka benar-benar akan mengungkapkan perasaan 'cinta' itu. apakah akhirnya kyuhyun dan sungmin mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing ? kyumin
1. Chapter 1

I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It

Characters : Kyuhyun, Sungmin  
Genre : Drama  
Rating : T  
Type : Chaptered, Het  
Penokohan : Cross Gender  
Disclamer : semua yang ada disini milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME dan ff ini asli milik saya sendiri

_Dear diary…_

_Dear..hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku, bagaimana bisa temanku yang bodoh dan mengganggu itu bisa menggagalkan acara kencan butaku ? aku sangat membencinya, dasar Cho Kyuhyun aneh!_

Tulis sungmin di buku diarynya. Ya, acara kencan butanya pada hari ini telah gagal karena ulah kyuhyun teman setianya sejak kecil.

"awas kamu bocah tengik, akan ku balas! Tunggu saja kamu!" teriak sungmin penuh dendam. Belum juga reda amarah yang sungmin rasakan, handphonenya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dilihatnya layar handphone itu dari kejauhan, samar tapi sungmin masih bisa membaca tulisan siapa pengirim pesan itu, dan…."Cho Kyuhyun! bocah tengik itu masih berani menghubungiku ?" kata sungmin sambil menatap handphonenya dengan tatapan ganas.

Diambilah handphone yang berada diujung kasurnya itu, dan dengan kasar membuka pesan yang berasal dari kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung melempar hanphonenya pelan lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan halusnya itu karena kekesalannya memuncak ketika membaca pesan dari kyuhyun yang berisi… _"annyeong honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutie…bagaimana dengan kencan butamu hari ini ? apa berjalan dengan lancar ? apa pasanganmu itu tampan ? aku punya firasat yang buruk tentang kencan butamu itu, kuharap itu hanya firasatku saja ya..bye sweetyku, love you so much kekeke"_

"aigo..aigo..kepalaku! Cho Kyuhyun aneh, lebih baik kamu mati saja agar hidupku tenang, kumohon" kesal sungmin karena ini bukan pertama kalinya kyuhyun mengusili sungmin. Bayangkan saja sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah berteman sejak kecil sampai saat ini, dimana kini mereka telah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa dan di kampus yang sama pula. Sudah berapa lama itu ? dan sudah berapa kali kah kyuhyun mengusili sungmin ? tak terhitung. Setelah mengutuk kyuhyun sedemikian rupa akhirnya sungmin tertidur pulas.

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya, sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap dikagetkan oleh suara jam weker yang berbunyi keras sekali. Kkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggggg….. sungmin terkejut dan langsung terduduk dikasurnya itu, dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, sungmin mencoba menelaah darimana bunyi itu berasal. Dengan refleks telinga sungmin bergeser kesebalah kiri dan bunyi itupun semakin terdengar jelas ditelinganya

"bunyinya berasal dari sini" kata sungmin masih dengan mata yang tertutup "ini seperti bunyi jam weker" "tapi seingatku aku tidak punya…" sebelum meneruskan perkatannya sungmin teringat kepada kyuhyun dan mulai memaki-makinya lagi. Setelah sungmin membuka mata dan melihat kearah jam weker itu

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan!" sungmin berteriak dengan keras setelah mendapati jam weker yang memiliki note di atasnya dan bertuliskan _"cepat bangun bodoh, kamu ini seperti kerbau! Bagaimana bisa wanita secantik dirimu mengorok pada saat tidur. Dan jangan lupa cuci kain spreimu, kulihat semuanya sudah terkena air liurmu. Tertanda : pangeran tertampan sejagad raya Cho Kyuhyun"_

"ya~.. lee sungmin, kamu sudah bangun ? cepat mandi dan bergegaslah menuju kampus. Kamu tidak lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian kan ?" teriak seseorang dari luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri asal suara tersebut "ya~ cho kyuhyun, kamu ini ingin mati hah ?!" balas sungmin dari jendela kamar yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya

"kalau aku mati, bagaimana dengan ujian hari ini ? kamu tidak akan tertolong sungmin~ah" goda kyuhyun "biarpun nilaiku jelek yang penting aku puas karena telah membunuhmu" balas sungmin

"cobalah honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku. Aku menunggumu ditempat biasa, sampai jumpa" kata kyuhyun sambil terus menggoda sungmin lalu berlari pergi menuju kampus "ya tuhan. Bagaimana bisa Kau menciptakan manusia menyebalkan seperti dia ?" keluh sungmin

~o0o~

"ya~ sungmin~ah kamu jangan marah begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda" kata kyuhyun sambil menyenggol pelan tangan sungmin "bagaimana aku tidak marah, kamu selalu saja membuat hidupku hancur berantakan. Kemarin kamu menggagalkan acara kencan butaku dan pagi ini kamu masuk ke kamarku secara diam-diam dan memasang jam weker bodohmu itu" teriak sungmin tanpa memperdulikan mahasiswa yang lainnya yang sedang menatap kearahnya heran

"kamu ini! Kita kan sudah lama berteman dan kamu juga sudah tau kebiasaanku, seharusnya kamu sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu" balas kyuhyun dengan nada suara aga sedikit meninggi "terbiasa ? dengan sikap usilmu itu ? ya tuhan..ampunilah dosa manusia ini" jawab sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun di kursi taman sendirian

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memasuki kelas dan ujian akan segera dimulai.

"ssuutt..ssuuutt.." desis kyuhyun kepada sungmin "…" tidak ada respon dari sungmin bahkan menolehpun tidak dilakukannya "ya~ sungmin~ah..sungmin~ah..lee sungmin!" bisik kyuhyun namun dengan sedikit keras membuat seisi kelas menoleh kepadanya "ah~ mianhae..aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada sungmin, mian" kyuhyun yang menyadari kegaduhannya mengganggu orang lain langsung meminta maaf dan kembali mencoba memanggil sungmin

"ya~ bodoh!" kyuhyun sedikit kesal

"aish! Kamu ini berisik sekali" akhirnya sungmin menoleh setelah kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan 'bodoh'

"kamu yakin bisa mengerjakannya sendiri ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"untuk apa kamu mengkhawatirkanku ? aku juga bisa tanpamu" jawab sungmin acuh

"yakin ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi untuk meyakinkan sungmin

"kamu tidak perlu cemas, tanpamu juga aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A+, lihat saja nanti" jawab sungmin lagi dengan percaya diri

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa" kata kyuhyun pasrah

30 menit kemudian kyuhyun hampir menyelesaikan semua soalnya sedangkan sungmin baru beberapa nomer saja yang ia jawab itupun dengan cara menghitung jumlah cicak yang ada diruangan tersebut alias menebaknya dengan asal-asalan. Kyuhyun melihat kearah sungmin dan dilihatnya sungmin sedang menunjuk-nunjuk cicak di atap

"dasar bodoh" umpat kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Karena tak tega kyuhyun menulis ulang semua jawabnnya di selembar kertas yang dimaksudkan agar sungmin bisa menulisnya kembali dikertas jawabannya, namun apa yang dilakukan sungmin

"cih! Apa ini ? mau mengusiliku lagi hah ? aku tau ini pasti jawaban yang salah, aku tidak sebodoh itu kyuhyun~ah" umpat sungmin kesal dan meremas-remas kertas itu lalu memasukannya kedalam tas

"_apa yang dia lakukan ?"_ kyuhyun terheran-heran _"ah~ mungkin dia sudah mengerjakan semua soalnya"_ kata kyuhyun dalam hati lalu menyerahkan lembaran jawabannya kepada pengawas dan pergi meninggalkan kelas

Keesokan harinya, nilai ujianpun sudah dipajang di mading

"syukurlah nilaiku memuaskan seperti biasanya" kata kyuhyun senang

"bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya kyuhyun dan melihat raut muka sungmin yang begitu suram "kenapa ? mukamu jelek sekali sungmin~ah" ledek kyuhyun

"biar saja, aku menyesuaikan mukaku dengan nilai ujianku agar serasi" jawab sungmin ketus "nilai ujianmu jelek ? biar ku lihat. Lee sungmin..lee sungmin..lee sungmin, ah ini dia…nilaimu D ?" Tanya kyuhyun kaget

"…." Sungmin hanya diam dan mengembungkan pipinya

"bagaimana bisa ? kamu kan sudah kuberi tau jawabanku, jangan-jangan kamu tidak menyalinnya ?" kata kyuhyun

"aku tidak menyalin jawabanmu" jawab sungmin tertunduk

"kenapa ?" Tanya kyuhyun masih heran

"aku takut kamu mengusiliku lagi, jadi aku tidak menyalin jawabanmu"

"kamu ini memang bodoh..kalau kamu menyalin jawabanku mungkin sekarang nilaimu A+ sama sepertiku" jawab kyuhyun kesal

"aku hanya takut kamu mengerjaiku lagi kyuhyun~ah" kata sungmin menyesal

"walaupun aku sering mengusilimu tapi apakah aku pernah mengusilimu dalam hal nilai ataupun pelajaran ?" Tanya kyuhyun tegas "ti-tidak" jawab sungmin gelagapan

"lalu kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"kenapa kamu jadi marah ? yang jelek kan nilaiku bukan nilaimu" balas sungmin kesal

"karena aku tidak mau orang yang aku sayangi nilainya jelek dan menjadi sedih" jawab kyuhyun pelan

"apa ?" Tanya sungmin heran

"sudahlah, aku mau pulang" kata kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin

"ish" kesal sungmin sebari meremas-remas tasnya

"apa-apan dia ? nilai yang jelek kan nilai ku sendiri, kenapa dia yang marah ? dasar bocah tengik" bibir sungmin pun mengomel lagi setelah kyuhyun pergi

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It

Characters : Kyuhyun, Sungmin  
Author : fentiryeong9  
Penokohan : Cross Gender(sm)  
Disclamer : kyumin punya Tuhan YME, dan ff ini asli punya saya  
Warning : typo's everywhere

~o0o~

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi"_…

"ya~ kyuhyun~ah, tidak biasanya kamu mematikan handphonemu. Kenapa kamu semarah itu padaku ?" keluh sungmin sambil terus mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun yang sedang marah karenanya

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi" _lagi-lagi yang menjawab bukan kyuhyun melainkan operator

"kyuhyun~ah, jangan begini padaku" sungmin tertunduk sedih.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi siang gelisah karena kyuhyun, mencoba menemui kyuhyun langsung dirumahnya.  
Tuukkk…  
tuukkkk…  
tuuukkkk….  
suara yang berasal dari batu kerikil yang dilemparkan sungmin kejendela kyuhyun. "kyuhyun~ah, cepat buka jendelamu" kata sungmin pelan

"kyuhyun~ah, kamu ini bodoh sekali. Cepat buka jendelamu aku mulai kedinginan disini" kata sungmin lagi dengan sedikit kesal. Ketika sungmin akan melemparkan batu kerikil untuk yang kesekian kalinya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

"sungmin~ah…"

"omo~" sontak sungmin pun terkejut dan hampir terjatuh

"eomma~" panggil sungmin terkejut

"sedang apa kamu malam-malam disitu ?" Tanya kyuhyun eomma "a-aniyo..aku hanya ingin menemui kyuhyun, hehe" kata sungmin sambil cengengesan

"cepat masuk" ajaknya

"ye ?"

"kamu akan mati membeku disana, jadi cepatlah masuk" kata kyuhyun eomma

"ah~ ye eomma" kata sungmin mengiyakan lalu masuk kedalam rumah kyuhyun.

Setelah masuk, kyuhyun eomma langsung mempersilahkan sungmin untuk masuk ke kamar kyuhyun. Ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti pikiran sungmin saat ini, ia takut kyuhyun masih marah dan tidak mau menemuinya. Dengan memberanikan diri sungmin membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dan mendapati kyuhyun sedang berbaring dikasur membelakanginya.

"kyuhyun~ah..mianhae..seharusnya aku menurutimu" kata sungmin sambil mendekati kyuhyun "aku tau aku salah, tapi kamu seharusnya tidak marah seperti ini padaku" keluh sungmin yang kini tengah duduk disamping kasur kyuhyun

"kamu tidak perlu mematikan handphonemu, dan kamu tidak perlu mengacuhkanku seperti ini" ketika sungmin sedang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada kyuhyun, samar sungmin mendengar suara dengkuran

"ya~ kyuhyun~ah ? kamu tidur ?" Tanya sungmin sambil menyenggol pelan punggung kyuhyun dengan tangannya

"kyuhyun~ah ? aish..bocah tengik ini" kesal sungmin setelah mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun sedang tertidur "aku takut" umpat sungmin sedih "aku takut kalau kamu marah padaku" matanya mulai memanas

"aku takut kalau kamu marah padaku dan menjauhiku, itu adalah hal yang paling aku takuti" kini cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata sungmin "aku tau aku memang bodoh, aku bodoh karena aku diam-diam me…." Perkataan sungmin tertahan karena sungmin sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, sungmin membekap mulutnya kencang sebari mencoba mengatur ulang nafasnya yang sempat sesak karena menahan tangis

"aku bodoh karena aku diam-diam menyukaimu kyuhyun~ah" lanjut sungmin "aku tau ini hanya perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan saja, karena aku tau kamu tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku mohon kyuhyun~ah, jangan pernah mencoba menjauhiku lagi, aku takut, aku takut kehilanganmu" kata sungmin lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"kenapa kamu menangis sungmin~ah ?"Tanya kyuhyun eomma yang melihat sungmin keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dengan keadaan menangis

"a-aniyo, aku pamit pulang eomma, annyeonghi jumuseyo jal jayo" pamit sungmin lalu segera pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun eomma

"ada apa dengan sungmin ? apa kyuhyun membuatnya seperti itu ? dasar anak nakal, berani-beraninya membuat seorang wanita menangis" kesal kyuhyun eomma

~o0o~

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dikoridor berencana untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya namun ketika ia melihat sungmin sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat biasa mereka berdua, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat sungmin berada.

"kamu disini rupanya" sapa kyuhyun

"….." hanya senyuman tipis yang sungmin berikan

"eomma bilang, semalam kamu kerumahku ? ada apa ?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran "aniyo" jawab sungmin singkat

"…" kyuhyun hanya memandangi wajah sungmin dengan serius, menyadari hal itu sungmin langsung membuka mulutnya lagi

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu" kata sungmin gelagapan "untuk apa ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"karena tidak mempercayaimu sehingga nilaiku jelek" jelasnya "baguslah kamu menyadari itu" kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dan sungmin ikut tersenyum dengan manis

"tapi, eomma bilang kamu keluar dari kamarku dengan keadaan menangis ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi membuat sungmin kikuk dibuatnya

"apa semalam kamu tidak mendengar semua yang aku katakana padamu ?" Tanya sungmin balik "hmm ? memangnya semalam kamu berbicara apa ? kamu lupa ? ketika aku tidur aku selalu mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone, jadi aku tidak tau apa yang kamu katakan semalam" jawab kyuhyun polos

"baguslah" kata sungmin lega sekaligus kecewa

"kamu menangis kenapa sungmin~ah ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"a-aniyo, ketika aku mau membangunkanmu aku terpeleset dan membentur lantai jadi aku menangis" jawab sungmin bohong

"apa ada yang luka ?" terlihat kyuhyun sangat khawatir "untungnya tidak" jawab sungmin sambil mengembangkan senyuman manisnya

"berhati-hatilah sungmin~ah, aku tidak mau kamu terluka" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memandangi sungmin

"…." Sungmin terdiam seketika "lagi-lagi kamu menggodaku" celetuk sungmin, kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa pelan diikuti oleh senyuman cantik dari bibir mungil sungmin

~o0o~

_Dear diary….._

_Kemarin kyuhyun menggodaku lagi dear, dia bilang "berhati-hatilah sungmin~ah, aku tidak mau kamu terluka"_

_Pada saat itu hatiku berdegup sangat kencang dan aku rasa mukaku telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam, tapi sepertinya reaksiku berlebihan. Terkadang aku lupa kalau kyuhyun tak pernah serius padaku, tiada hari tanpa mengusiliku. _

_Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap senang karena kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanku dalam keusilannya. _

"ya~ sungmin~ah" tiba-tiba kyuhyun masuk ke kamar sungmin ketika sungmin sedang menulis di diarynya

"ya~ kyuhyun~ah, bisakah kamu ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar oranglain ? kalau aku sedang tidak memakai baju bagaimana ?" protes sungmin sebari sibuk menyembunyikan diarynya "hummmm" gumam kyuhyun

"apa ?" Tanya sungmin dengan detakan jantung yang tak karuan

"aku jadi ingin lihat" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum "lihat apa ?" sungmin menjadi kikuk, ia tak bisa menatap mata kyuhyun

"kamu bilang _'kalau aku sedang tidak memakai baju bagaimana ?'. _aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana honey bunny sweety sexy cutieku ini kalau tidak memakai baju, hehe" jelas kyuhyun dengan wajah mesum

"ya~!" teriak sungmin sambil melempar kyuhyun dengan bantal "dasar otak mesum" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun yang cengengesan mengambil bantal yang dilempar sungmin kepadanya dan mendekati sungmin yang tengah duduk dikasur

"ya~! Jangan mendekat" sungmin memperingati kyuhyun "aku bilang jangan mendekat!" teriaknya lagi, tapi kyuhyun terus mendekati sungmin dan akhirnya…

Dduuuugggg

"awww" rintih sungmin kesakitan. Ternyata kyuhyun hanya ingin meletakan bantal itu kembali ke kasur, tetapi reaksi sungmin berlebihan jadi kyuhyun memukul kepala sungmin dengan bantal yang ia pegang "pabo!" bisik kyuhyun ditelinga sungmin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri secara serentak karena hembusan nafas kyuhyun yang membelai daun telinganya. Seketika itu juga sungmin terdiam mematung

"sungmin~ah, apa itu coklat panas ?" fokus kyuhyun sekarang tertuju pada segelas coklat panas yang berada diatas meja belajar sungmin "hmmm.." jawab sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa meminta ijin dulu dari sang empunya, kyuhyun langsung menyeruput habis coklat panas itu

"waahhh…enak sekali coklat panas ini" seru kyuhyun dan menyisakan sedikit coklat diatas bibirnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung berpikiran yang menjurus _'kyuhyun~ah kamu menyisakan coklat dibibirmu. Apa kamu mau aku membantu menghabiskannya dengan bibirku ?' _tanpa sadar sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kyuhyun memandangi sungmin dengan tatapan heran lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan sungmin

"chagi~ya" bisik kyuhyun sehingga menyadarkan pikiran sungmin yang menjurus itu "yaaaa!" sungmin yang tersadar bahwa wajah kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya langsung berteriak dan secara refleks mendorong dada bidang kyuhyun

"aww, kamu ini kenapa ?" protes kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang kesakitan

"kamu yang kenapa ?"

"memangnya aku kenapa ?" keduanya mulai memanas

"kamu mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku, apa kamu mau menciumku ?" tanpa sengaja sungmin mengeluarkan kata 'menciumku' _"ya~ lee sungmin, kamu bodoh sekali!" _batin sungmin menyesal

"menciummu ? untuk apa aku menciummu ? sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menciummu" jawab kyuhyun ketus membuat raut wajah sungmin berubah menjadi suram

"…" sungmin hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"sebenarnya kamu kenapa sungmin~ah ? kenapa daritadi kamu terus-terusan memarahiku ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah sungmin dalam "ya~ kyunyun~ah, kemari.."

"untuk apa ? memukulku ? aku tidak mau" tolak kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kemari saja kyuhyun~ah" kata sungmin lembut tapi dengan tatapan mata yang sedih. Kyuhyun mengikuti kemauan sungmin dan mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika jari-jari halus sungmin membelai bibirnya lembut. Jantung kyuhyun berdegup dengan kencang, ingin kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin dari bibirnya tapi hatinya berkata lain _'jangan cho kyuhyun. Nikmatilah belaiannya yang lembut'_

"jangan berpikiran yang aneh. Aku hanya mengelap coklat yang tersisa dibibirmu" kata sungmin tiba-tiba. Setelah selesai, kyuhyun berdiri dan mondar-mandir seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya "aku pamit pulang sungmin~ah" kata kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa akan terjadi hal yang tak terduga kalau ia tetap berada dikamar ini berdua bersama sungmin "hmmm" jawab sungmin singkat sambil menatap punggung kyuhyun pergi meningglkannya

~o0o~

yg sngaja baca atopun ga sngaja minta kritik/sarannya boleh dong :) makasih qaqaq


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It

Characters : Kyuhyun, Sungmin  
Author : fentiryeong9  
Penokohan : Cross Gender(sm)  
Disclamer : kyumin punya Tuhan YME, dan ff ini asli punya saya  
Warning : typo's everywhere

~o0o~

Drrttt…ddrrtt..ddrrttt..ddrrtttt..

"ye, tunggu sebentar" sahut sungmin dari kejauhan

"yeobseyo ?"

"_sungmin~ah" _kata seseorang di sebrang sana "wae ?" Tanya sungmin sambil merapihkan handuk yang membalut rambutnya yang masih basah

"_sedang apa kamu ?" _"baru saja selesai mandi" jawab sungmin singkat _"baguslah" _kata seseorang di sebrang dengan senang

"ada apa kamu meneleponku ?"

"_aku ingin makan malam denganmu"_

"makan malam ?" Tanya sungmin terkejut

"_umm..datanglah ke restoran yang berada didekat rumahku, aku tunggu kamu setengah jam lagi" ttuuuttt..ttuutt..ttuutt.. seseorang yang disebrang sana menutup telepon secara sepihak_

Makan malam ? restoran ? aku dan dia ? berdua ? sungmin seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Dengan cepat ia langsung berdandan hingga secantik mungkin, agar orang yang mengajaknya makan malam terpesona dengan kecantikannya

Dengan menggunakan mini dress berwarna pink soft dan rambut panjang bergelombang yang ia biarkan tergerai tak lupa jepitan pita kecil yang imut menambah kesan cute dan cantik, sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran yang ia tuju. Setelah masuk kedalam restoran, sungmin celingukan mencari seseorang yang entah dimana duduknya.

"sungmin~ah, disini" panggil seseorang dari arah sebelah kanan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri meja tersebut

"sudah lama menungguku ? kyuhyun~ah ?" Tanya sungmin sambil menarik kursi untuk ia duduki "…" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"kamu sangat cantik" puji kyuhyun yang sangat terpukamu oleh kecantikan sungmin

"ish! Kamu ini! Bisakah kamu berhenti menggodaku satu hari saja ?" jawab sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya "aku serius" kata kyuhyun meyakinkan. Sungmin hanya menatap mata kyuhyun dalam lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri

"ugghh!" pekik sungmin ketika sedang memakan menu utamanya "wae ?" Tanya kyuhyun khawatir ketika melihat sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya pelan "kamu tersedak ?" "aniyo, hanya saja jantungku seperti ada yang meremasnya dengan kencang" jelas sungmin "mau ke rumah sakit ?" kyuhyun makin khawatir ketika melihat sungmin mulai berkeringat dan pucat "aniyo aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya masuk angin, lanjutkan saja makanmu kyuhyun~ah" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum. Mendengar apa yang sungmin katakan, kyuhyun bergegas membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh sungmin yang ramping "hmm..gomawo kyuhyun~ah" sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali menyantap makanannya

"sungmin~ah ?" panggil kyuhyun tiba-tiba "umm ?" jawab sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" jelas kyuhyun tak berani menatap sungmin balik "mengatakan apa ?" tanya sungmin

"sebenarnya aku..." perkataan kyuhyun terhenti "sebenarnya aku apa ?" tanya sngmin lagi "sebenarnya aku me..." perkataan kyuhyun terhenti lagi karena tiba-tiba handphone sungmin bergetar

"yeobseyo"

"_ya~ lee sungmin, kamu dimana ?" _bentak seseorang dari sebrang sana

"ya~ kim min jung! Kenapa kamu marah-marah padaku ? aku sedang makan malam, ada apa ?" balas sungmin sambil membentak temannya yang bernama kim min jung

"_makan malam ? apa kamu sudah lupa ? malam ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas presentasi untuk besok lee sungmin, aku sudah ada dirumahmu jadi cepatlah pulang" _tuuuuttttt sambungan terputus setelah minjung menjelaskan tujuannya melepon sungmin

"ada apa ?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran "kyuhyun~ah, mianhae. Aku harus pulang sekarang" kata sungmin sambil bersiap-siap untuk pulang "kenapa ? ada masalah apa ?" "aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan minjung untuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hingga selesai, dan terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, annyeong" tanpa panjang lebar lagi sungmin langsung pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan kyuhyun yang bahkan belum mengatakan selamat tinggal pada sungmin

kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya yang ternyata sebuah cincin emas putih yang cantik yang awalnya ingin ia berikan untuk sungmin "sebenarnya aku menyukaimu lee sungmin, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku ?"

~o0o~

Saat ini kampus kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang dihebohkan dengan kedatangan mahasiswa baru yang berparas sangat tampan seperti yang mahasiswa lain bicarakan. Hingga pada suatu hari sungmin tak sengaja menabraknya ketika ia sedang sibuk membaca novel yang kyuhyun berikan kepadanya

Bruukkkk..

"aww!" rintih sungmin sambil mengusap sikut tangannya "mian" kata seseorang yang ditabraknya "aniyo, aku yang salah mi…." sungmin terpukamu ketika ia melihat siapa yang barusan ia tabrak "…an" lanjut sungmin "ah~ ye, gwaenchanayo" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sungmin berdiri

"choi jae hyun" kata lelaki itu "ye~ ?" sungmin tak mengerti maksudnya "namaku.." "namaku choi jae hyun" jelas lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama choi jae hyun "ah~ namaku lee sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu" _"inikah yang mereka katakan berparas tampan bak pangeran yang turun dari surga ? aku kira dia memang sangat tampan dan memukau, tapi setelah kuperhatikan dia biasa saja, kepalanya besar! Bagiku ada yang lebih mempesona darinya, dia sangat jauh namun sebenarnya dia sangat dekat denganku" batin sungmin _

"mau ke kelas bersama ?" ajak jae hyun membuyarkan lamunan sungmin tentangnya "ye ?" "mau ke kelas bersama sungmin~ssi ?" ulangnya lagi "baiklah" sungmin mengiyakan ajakan jae hyun dan berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya

Semenjak itulah banyak gossip-gosip yang beredar kalau sungmin berkencan dengan jae hyun. Dan itu sangat membuat hati kyuhyun memanas setiap detiknya

Ddrrrtt..ddrttt…ddrrttt…ddrrttt…

"yeobseyo ?" kata sungmin malas. Malas ? Tentu saja ia malas, karena ini sudah tengah malam dan sungmin tengah asik-asiknya bermain didalam mimpi, tapi semuanya hilang seketika ketika getaran handphone mulai memaksanya agar terbangun

"…" tak ada jawaban

"ya~ kyuhyun~ah, kamu tidak melihat jam berapa sekarang ? kalau mau mengusiliku besok lagi saja, aku mengantuk" keluh sungmin sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu mengganti posisi tidur ke yang lebih nyaman

"….." tak ada respon lagi dari kyuhyun

"aku tut…." "sungmin~ah" ketika sungmin hendak menutup teleponnya, kyuhyun mulai berbicara

"wae ?" dalam keadaan setengah sadar sungmin terus berusaha berbicara untuk kyuhyun "choi jae hyun…" perkataan kyuhyun terhenti setelah menyebutkan nama lelaki tampan itu "choi jae hyun ? kamu mengenalnya ?" Tanya sungmin masih dengan nada yang sama. Malas.

"tidak. Aku hanya dengar dari orang-orang di kampus, kamu berkencan dengannya ? apa dia sangat tampan ?" "kencan ? tampan ? mungkin kalau aku tidak menyukai orang lain aku akan berkencan dengannya dan mengatakan kalau jae hyun tampan" jawab sungmin "apa ?" kyuhyun terkejut setelah mendengar sungmin mengatakan kalau ia sedang menyukai orang lain

"yaaa…jae hyun tampan, tapi aku tidak mau berkencan dengannya. Kepalanya besar. Dan dia tidak lebih tampan darimu kyuhyun~ah" kata sungmin terkekeh "apa ?" kyuhyun dibuat heran oleh perkataan sungmin "kamuu terrrttiippuuu kyuhyun~ah, hahaha" sungmin tertawa puas "….." kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak ditengah malam

"bagaimana rasanya ? itu adalah balasan bagi orang yang sering mengusiliku" kata sungmin masih dengan tawanya yang terbahak-bahak itu "kamu tau ? tiap kali kamu mengusiliku aku selalu menahan diri agar tidak terlalu marah padamu. Aku selalu bersabar karenamu. Kamu tau kenapa aku melakukannya ?" Tanya sungmin dengan nada yang berbeda, terdengar lirih kali ini "…." Tak ada satu kata pun yang kyuhyun lontarkan, kali ini dia menjadi pendengar yang baik

"karena aku…" kata sungmin memelan "karena aku…" hampir tak terdengar apa yang sungmin katakan karena suaranya semakin memelan "karena aku me….." "menyukaimu" kata sungmin sangat pelan sehingga kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya "apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun. Setelah itu kyuhyun masih terdiam menunggu jawaban dari sungmin, tapi setelah beberapa lama sungmin tak berbicara sedikit pun

"sungmin~ah" panggil kyuhyun

"kamu masih disana ?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran "sung….." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran yang sangat keras

"aish! Ya~ lee sungmin, pabo!" seru kyuhyun kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya menjadi hening, kyuhyun tak berbicara dan sungmin ? jelas ia tak mungkin berbicara saat ini

"lee sungmin" panggil kyuhyun

"lee sungmin" panggil kyuhyun lagi tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari sungmin.

"seharusnya aku sudah menyatakan semuanya ini padamu ketika makan malam kemarin. Tapi sayangnya, kamu terlalu sibuk hingga tak bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit lagi saja untukku. Dan malam ini pun begitu, lagi-lagi kamu tidak mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"lee sungmin….sa…." kyuhyun berhenti sejenak lalu menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya

"saranghae" lanjut kyuhyun

"aku mencintaimu lee sungmin" lanjutnya lagi

"maaf, karena aku mencintaimu" "aku tau aku bodoh karena aku mencintaimu, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah menjauh dariku, ye ?" walaupun tak ada jawaban dari sungmin, kyuhyun terus berbicara meluapkan isi hatinya selama ini terhadap sungmin

"kamu tau ? aku selalu mengusilimu, menggodamu dan lain sebagainya. Itu bukan karena aku membencimu, tapi aku ingin tiap hariku diisi oleh kehadiranmu" kata kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan

"setelah mendengar kamu sedang menyukai seseorang. Jujur aku sangat terkejut dan kecewa, tapi aku tak bisa melarangmu untuk menyukai siapa saja karena aku hanyalah teman yang menyebalkan bagimu" "….." kyuhyun terdiam dan menarik nafas panjangnya lagi

"aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Tak apa kalau kamu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku karena perasaanku ini. itu akan lebih menyakitkan nantinya" kata kyuhyun lirih

"aku akan tetap menjagamu dan mencintaimu sampai akhirnya kamu mendapatkan pendamping hidupmu yang akan menjaga dan mencintaimu lebih dari yang aku berikan untukmu, walaupun aku tau takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasaku padamu. Aku sudah cukup senang karena aku telah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, dan aku juga sudah cukup senang ada kamu disetiap hari-hariku semenjak kecil. Terimakasih sungmin~ah untuk semua waktumu yang kamu buang sia-sia hanya untuk menemaniku, sekali lagi…saranghae lee sungmin, honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku" tuuttt….ttuuuttt…ttuuutttt…setelah puas mengutarakan isi hatinya, kyuhyun menutup telepon dan perlahan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya mulai terjun bebas menyusuri pipinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu..menunggu mengetahui siapa lelaki beruntung yang bisa mencuri hati sungmin, berliannya semenjak kecil.

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya, kyuhyun dan sungmin tengah asik mengobrol berdua di kursi taman. Membicarakan lelucon hingga hal yang tak begitu penting. Hingga akhirnya mereka terdiam karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan

"ya~ kyuhyun~ah" panggil sungmin memulai pembicaraan lagi "apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"ada yang aneh" kata sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya "aneh ? apa ?" kyuhyun bingung

"kamu tidak mengusiliku ?" Tanya sungmin membuat kyuhyun menganga dibuatnya

"tidak. Aku sudah bertobat sekarang" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum "mulai hari ini aku akan berbuat baik padamu. Aku akan melindungimu dan akan menjagamu" lanjut kyuhyun penuh semangat

"…" sungmin hanya menatap tajam kyuhyun. Mencari tau apakah semua yang kyuhyun katakan serius atau tidak "aku serius" kata kyuhyun meyakinkan "baguslah" sungmin yang akhirnya percaya tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"ini" kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuatu "ini apa ?" Tanya sungmin "itu bom" jawab kyuhyun membuat sungmin mendelik "tentu saja itu coklat. Apa kamu tidak membaca tulisan dibungkusnya ?" lanjut kyuhyun kesal "aku tau ini coklat, maksudku untuk apa ini ?" sungmin pun mendelik kembali "hadiah untukmu. Karena aku akan baik padamu mulai dari sekarang" jelas kyuhyun "gomawo" kata sungmin senang lalu mulai memakan coklat yang diberikan kyuhyun

"seharusnya aku tau ini dari awal" celetuk sungmin "apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun polos

"seharusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu semudah itu cho kyuhyun" lanjut sungmin sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan buku "memangnya apa yang aku lakukan ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi sambil menahan tawa

"apa yang kamu masukan ke coklat ini ?" Tanya sungmin emosi "apa ? aku tidak memasukan apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah sungmin~ah ? seperti orang yang habis makan cabai saja"

"ya~ cho kyuhyun. Kau tau ? ini sangat pedas sekali. Apa kamu mencampur coklat ini dengan bubuk cabai hah ?" Tanya sungmin yang sudah tak kuat menahan pedasnya coklat itu

"sepertinya tebakanmu benar" jawab kyuhyun polos sambil menyeringai

"ya~ ya~ ya~ cho kyuhyun yang bodoh. Cepat ambilkan aku air, aku sudah tak kuat menahan pedasnya" kata sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu melompat-lompat ditempat

"aku sibuk sungmin~ah, lain kali saja ya" tolak kyuhyun dengan polosnya lalu meninggalkan sungmin

"ya~ cho kyuhyun bodoh, ambilkan aku air sekarang. Ya~ bodoh!" teriak sungmin

"ini" kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan air mineral "gomawo jae hyun~ah" sungmin langsung meminum habis air mineral yang diberikan jae hyun

"kamu kenapa ?" Tanya jae hyun lembut "si bodoh kyuhyun yang membuatku seperti ini" jawab sungmin dengan penuh emosi "bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya jae hyun lagi "si bodoh itu memberikan coklat yang telah dicampur bubuk cabai kepadaku" jelas sungmin sambil menitihkan air mata karena saking pedasnya. Sungmin terdiam ketika jari jae hyun mengusap dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halusnya. Dan seketika itu pula, mahasiswa yang lain memperhatikan mereka berdua secara tajam

"ya~ apa kalian tau ? jae hyun sekarang sedang duduk berdua bersama sungmin. Mereka berdua sangat mesra sekali" kata salah satu mahasiswi yang sedang bergosip

"benarkah ? aku iri pada sungmin. Kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan jae hyun ? padahal dia tidak terlalu cantik kan ?" keluh mahasiswi yang berada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mahasiswi itu pun memanas dan menghampiri mereka "sungmin itu cantiknya luar biasa. Kalian tidak akan bisa menyaingi kecantikan alami sungmin, kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sungmin" celetuk kyuhyun membuat para mahasiswi itu pun dibuat heran dan marah

Kyuhyun yang memanas menghampiri sungmin dan langsung menarik tangan sungmin secara paksa "ya~ bodoh! Lepaskan tanganku. Kamu mau bawa aku kemana ?" kata sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman kyuhyun "jangan banyak bicara. Ikut saja denganku" jawab kyuhyun sambil terus menarik sungmin hingga akhirnya terlepas karena jae hyun menarik tangan sungmin yang satunya dan sontak membuat kyuhyun menatap jae hyun dengan tatapan membunuh

"Jangan kasar terhadap perempuan. Lihatlah, sungmin menjadi kesakitan karenamu" kata jae hyun sambil merangkul sungmin "apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun emosi "sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa" lerai sungmin sambil melepaskan rangkulan jae hyun

"tanganmu terluka sungmin~ah" kata jae hyun sambil memegang tangan sungmin "ini hanya goresan kecil, tidak apa-apa" sungmin langsung menarik tangannya kembali dari tangan jae hyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat tangan sungmin tergores karenanya langsung tertunduk merasa bersalah

"mianhae" celetuk kyuhyun "tidak apa-apa kyuhyun~ah, sebaiknya kamu membelikan aku obat merah dan perekat untukku" kata sungmin tersenyum dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menurut seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi eommanya "baiklah kalau begitu. Jae hyun~ah aku pergi dulu, bye" sungmin langsung menarik lengan kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan jae hyun menuju kantin

"mianhae sungmin~ah" kata kyuhyun sambil mengobati luka sungmin "sudah seharusnya kamu meminta maaf padaku" jawab sungmin ketus "maka dari itu, mianhae sungmin~ah" kyuhyun semakin menyesal "sudahlah. Aku mau pulang" "aku antar" kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat sungmin mendelik lagi "sebagai tanda permintaan maafku" jelas kyuhyun "terserah kamu saja" jawab sungmin lalu mulai berjalan

"sungmin~ah" panggil kyuhyun "wae ?" Tanya sungmin tanpa menatap kyuhyun "jangan dulu pulang, ya ?" "kenapa ? aku mau pulang" jawab sungmin ketus "aku lapar, jadi ayo kita makan dulu di restoran dekat rumahku" kata kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan

"kenapa aku harus ikut ? kamu saja sendiri" tolak sungmin "ayolah, aku ingin makan malamku ditemani kamu sungmin~ah" ajak kyuhyun lagi sambil memohon-mohon "aku yang pilih menunya" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum lalu terus berjalan "baiklah" kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti sungmin

~o0o~

yg sngaja baca atopun ga sngaja minta kritik/sarannya boleh dong :) makasih qaqaq


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It

Characters : Kyuhyun, Sungmin  
Author : fentiryeong9  
Penokohan : Cross Gender(sm)  
Disclamer : kyumin punya Tuhan YME, dan ff ini asli punya saya  
Warning : typo's everywhere

~o0o~

"ya~ cho kyuhyun!" teriak sungmin dari jauh sambil berlari menghampiri kyuhyun "mwo ?" jawab kyuhyun santai

"apa kamu melihat jae hyun ?" tanya sungmin sontak membuat kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya "jae hyun ?" "iya jae hyun. CHOI JAE HYUN" jelas sungmin

"ada apa kamu mencari si kepala besar itu ?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran sekaligus kesal

"semalam dia meninggalkan handphonenya di rumahku" jawab sungmin polos membuat kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati "MWO ? SEMALAM ? DI RUMAHMU ?"

"ya! Pelankan suaramu" kata sungmin sambil memukul kyuhyun "kenapa jaehyun bisa ada di rumahmu semalam ? kalian melakukan apa hah ?" saking kesalnya kyuhyun langsung berpikiran yang macam-macam

"melakukan apa maksudmu ? ya~ jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Semalam aku dan jae hyun hanya jalan-jalan ke taman dan makan malam lalu dia mengantarku pulang dan handphonenya tertinggal di rumahku dan, tunggu..." setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan tiba-tiba sungmin berpikir sejenak sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin dengan penuh kecurigaan dan kekesalan

"kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu ?" tanya sungmin "tentu saja kamu harus menjelaskannya padaku, karena aku ini kan..." kyuhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya

"apa ? kamu kan hanya temanku" celetuk sungmin membuat kyuhyun tertunduk diam "ya aku hanya temanmu" lanjut kyuhyun

"membuatku kesal saja. sudahlah aku mau mencari jae hyun dulu, bye" sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun

"_apa kalian sedang berkencan ?"_

"_sejak kapan ?"_

"_apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan ?"_

"_apa kalian bahagia ?"_

"_kenapa kamu jahat padaku sungmin~ah ?"_

"_choi jae hyun"_

"_berani-beraninya kamu mengencani sungmin"_

"_kalau aku tidak ingat dosa dan penjara dan tentu saja sungmin mungkin saat ini kamu sudah menemui ajalmu"_

"_kamu masih beruntung jae hyun"_

"_tapi tidak akan kubiarkan lebih lama lagi"_

"_tunggu saja choi jae hyun"_

"_aku akan datang menghantuimu"_

"_hahahahaha"_ batin kyuhyun menggila karena kecemburuannya terhadap jae hyun membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri

Suatu hari terjadi kegaduhan di rumah sungmin karena appanya akan menjodohkan sungmin dengan rekan bisnisnya

"aku tidak mau" tolak sungmin dengan keras. "kau harus mau!" tegas appanya lagi

"eomma, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya eomma" sungmin menangis meminta pertolongan dari eommanya "turuti saja apa kata appamu sungmin~ah" itu jawaban yang dikatakan eommanya membuat sungmin semakin putus asa

"pokoknya minggu depan kamu dan anak dari rekan bisnis appa akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Dia tampan, tinggi, berwibawa, dan pewaris perusahaan appanya sungmin~ah. Hidupmu tidak akan susah setelah menikah nanti" jelas sungmin appa

"melihat rupanya saja aku belum pernah dan appa seenaknya saja membuat keputusan seperti itu ? ini menyangkut tentang masa depanku appa, aku bisa menentukan masa depanku sendiri. Kalau orang yang appa bangga-banggakan itu memang tampan, tinggi, berwibawa dan pewaris perusahaan appanya kenapa tidak appa saja yang bertunangan dengan anak rekan bisnis appa itu ?" pertanyaan sungmin yang tak sopan itu membuat pipinya memerah dan memanas karena tamparan appanya

"appa melakukan ini agar hidupmu bahagia sungmin~ah, agar hidupmu terjamin nantinya" jelas appanya lagi. Sambil terus memegangi pipinya sungmin berlari meninggalkan rumah menuju kafe favoritnya

"_yeobseyo ?" _

"kyuhyun~ah" panggil sungmin sambil menangis

"_kamu kenapa sungmin~ah ? kenapa kamu menangis ?" _Tanya kyuhyun khawatir

"bisakah kamu kesini ? aku ada di kafe biasa" kata sungmin

"_baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana" _tuuttt..ttuuttt..ttuuttt kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menghampiri sungmin. 10 menit kemudian kyuhyun sampai dan langsung mencari-cari sungmin

"kamu kenapa sungmin~ah ?" Tanya kyuhyun makin khawatir ketika melihat sungmin masih menangis terisak-isak

"kyuhyun~ah, bolehkah aku meminjam punggungmu ?" "untuk apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"sebentar saja" jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti kemauan sungmin dan memberikan punggungnya untuk sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat ketika sungmin mulai menangis sekencang-kencangnya di punggung kyuhyun, kyuhyun ingin berbalik tapi selalu ditahan oleh sungmin. Setelah sungmin puas menangis, ia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kamu menangis seperti itu ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"aku akan dijodhkan dengan rekan bisnis appaku" jawab sungmin lemas membuat kyuhyun terkejut "apa ?"

"aku tidak mau dijodhkan kyuhyun~ah, aku menyukai orang lain" kata sungmin menahan tangis

"kenapa kamu tidak menolaknya ?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin "sudah. Dan hasilnya ini" sungmin memperlihatkan pipinya yang sedikit lebam karena tamparan appanya

"tidak ada jalan lain. Berarti kamu harus menerima perjodohan itu" kata kyuhyun membuat sungmin kecewa "tapi aku menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu ada diposisiku hah ? kamu pasti akan memberontak juga kan ?" Tanya sungmin heboh

"sebenarnya nasibku juga sama denganmu" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir "maksudmu ?" Tanya sungmin heran

"aku juga dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis appaku" jawab kyuhyun singkat "lalu apa kamu menerimanya ?" Tanya sungmin lagi "mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya" jawab kyuhyun dengan berkaca-kaca

"kenapa ? apa kamu tidak mempunyai seseorang yang kamu sukai ?" "sebenarnya ada. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya" kyuhyun menatap sungmin dalam-dalam "lalu kenapa kamu tidak menolak perjodohan itu ?" Tanya sungmin lagi sambil menitihkan air matanya dan terjatuh ditangan kyuhyun

"aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa melawan appaku" jelas kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menahan tangis "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu sungmin~ah. Aku harus menemui seseorang yang appa jodohkan denganku malam ini, bye" kyuhyun pun pergi dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya

"_sakit. Sangat sakit. Mendengar kalau kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan rekan bisnis appanya dan kyuhyun menyetujuinya itu jauh lebih sakit daripada tamparan appaku. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Kau memang menakdirkan aku tuk __tak pernah bisa bersama__ dengan kyuhyun" _batin sungmin makin menjerit ketika kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya

"_mianhae sungmin~ah, aku tidak bisa sepertimu. Memberontak menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan secara sepihak oleh appaku. Aku tau kamu menolak perjodohan itu karena kamu menyukai orang lain maksudku __choi jae hyun__ kan ?__ tapi walau bagaimana__pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku. __Egois memang, tapi jika bisa aku mohon sungmin~ah, jangan pernah terima perjodahan itu, walaupun aku tidak akan ada disampingmu lagi tapi aku mohon jangan pernah terima perjodahan itu" _dalam perjalanan pulang pun kyuhyun menangis menahan sakitnya luka dihati, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini

"beri salam pada calon mertuamu" titah kyuhyun appa ketika kyuhyun datang

"annyeonghaseyo abonim, annyeonghaseyo eommonim, cho kyuhyun imnida" salam kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tak lupa segaris senyuman di bibirnya

"beri salam juga pada calon isterimu" titah appanya lagi

"annyeonghaseyo ..." kyuhyun terdiam karena tak tahu nama yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi isterinya

"sungjin" bisik appanya "mwo ?" kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang appanya bisikan

"annyeonghaseyo, lee sungjin imnida, bangapseumnida" tiba-tiba yeoja yang ternyata bernama lee sungjin itu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan kyuhyun

"lee..lee sungjin ?" tanya kyuhyun "umm.. namaku lee sungjin, apa ada yang salah dengan namaku ?" tanya sungjin bingung "tidak, hanya saja namamu mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal" jawab kyuhyun sedih _"dan yang aku cintai" _lanjut kyuhyun dalam hati "baiklah" kata sungjin sebari duduk kembali dikursinya diikuti kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya

"jadi ini putramu ? tampan, tinggi, gagah dan berwibawa" seru sungjin appa dan mau tak mau membuat kyuhyun tersenyum malu

"seperti aku bukan ?" kata kyuhyun appa "jelas berbeda, kalian tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali" goda sungjin appa "mwo ? kalau begitu kita batalkan saja perjodohan ini" jawab kyuhyun appa sontak membuat semuanya tercengang apalagi kyuhyun "benarkah ?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran "tentu saja tidak, appa hanya bercanda kamu tidak usah khawatir perjodohan ini akan batal kyu, apapun yang terjadi perjodohan ini akan terus berjalan, betul ?" jawab kyuhyun appa sambil tertawa gembira begitupun dengan yang lainnya kecuali kyuhyun

Saat ini kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun hatinya sakit, tapi berbeda dengan sungmin yang saat ini masih mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak tadi siang

"sungmin~ah, anakku sayang. Buka pintu kamarmu nak, jangan mengurung diri terus, perutmu harus kamu isi sayang" panggil sungmin eomma dari depan pintu kamar sungmin

"sungmin~ah nanti kamu sakit, eomma tidak mau kalau kamu sampai sakit" terlihat jelas kalau saat ini sungmin eomma sangat khawatir akan kesehatan anak kesayangannya ini

"biar saja aku sakit, lebih bagus kalau aku mati saja sekalian" jawab sungmin dari dalam kamar sambil membanting barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya

"sungmin~ah! Apa yang kamu bicarakan hah ? jaga ucapanmu! Eomma tidak suka kamu berbicara seperti itu" bentak sungmin eomma

"hah.. lucu sekali" kata sungmin sambil tertawa

"apa maksudmu sungmin~ah ?" tanya sungmin eomma heran mendengar sungmin tiba-tiba tertawa

"apa kalian tahu ? saat ini kalian sedang menyiksaku, membunuhku secara perlahan! Bukankah lebih bagus kalau aku juga membantu kalian untuk lebih cepat mengakhiri hidupku ? hah ?" teriak sungmin putus asa dan mulai menangis lagi

"apa yang kamu bicarakan sungmin~ah ? kenapa kamu seperti ini ? apa yang harus eomma lakukan agar kamu menjadi sungmin yang dulu ?" kata sungmin eomma sambil terus mencoba membuka pintu sungmin yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah terbuka tanpa izin sungmin

"bilang pada appa kalau aku tidak mau perjodohan sial itu, bilang pada appa batalkan perjodohannya, bilang pada appa kalau aku tidak suka diatur-atur seenaknya apalagi ini tentang masa depanku, aku bisa mendapatkan calon suami pilihanku sendiri yang akan membuatku bahagia bukan orang yang akan appa jodohkan denganku, apa eomma bisa melakukannya demi aku ?" jawab sungmin histeris

"eomma..eomma.." sungmin eomma sangat gusar dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada sungmin, jujur saja sungmin eomma ingin membantu sungmin lepas dari ikatan perjodohan itu tapi ia tak bisa melawan suaminya sendiri

"benar apa yang aku pikirkan. Terimakasih untuk semua kasih sayang yang kalian berikan selama ini, dan selamat untuk kalian karena telah berhasil membuatku seperti ini sekarang" suara sungmin memelan namun terdengar sangat menderita

"sungmin~ah, mianhae" sungmin eommapun akhirnya tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi

"aku sakit eomma, aku menderita. Kenapa kalian tega kepadaku ? apa salahku ?" sungmin kembali berbicara sambil terisak

"mianhae sungmin~ah, mianhae" karena tak kuasa melihat anaknya menjadi seperti ini sungmin eomma pun pergi menuju kamarnya

"_kyuhyun~ah... kyuhyun~ah... kamu dimana ? cepat datang kesini dan bantu aku dari penderitaan ini. Kenapa kamu menerima perjodohan appamu, hah ? pabo!" _batin sungmin terus menangis saat kedua matanya melihat suatu pigura yang berisikan foto ia dan kyuhyun sedang tersenyum bahagia

Tak lama kemudian sungmin pun tertidur, namun baru sekitar 20 menitan matanya terpejam, sungmin kembali terbangun sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit. Sesak. Itu yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan, sama seperti ketika ia sedang makan malam dengan kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ini jauh lebih sakit

"ckk...hhhhh, eomma" rintih sungmin sambil terus memegangi erat dada sebelah kirinya

Keringat dingin sudah mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuh sungmin, tangan kanannya pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena rasanya ia ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya karena sakit dan sesak didadanya

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, sungmin masih tak mau keluar kamar dan sampai saat ini pun sungmin belum makan ataupun minum. Kurus ? tidak, walaupun sungmin tidak makan-makan selama beberapa hari ini tapi sungmin tidak kurus justru ada beberapa bagian tubuh sungmin yang membengkak. lesu, pucat dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya pun membuktikan kalau ia memang tengah menderita. Sementara kyuhyun, saat ini ia sedang mencari cincin tunangannya bersama sungjin di salah satu toko perhiasaan terkenal di daerahnya.

"oppa" panggil sungjin yang memang lebih muda 2 tahun dari kyuhyun

"mwo ?" jawab kyuhyun "kalau yang ini bagaimana ? bagus tidak ?" tanya sungjin sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin emas putih dihiasi beberapa permata untuk wanita dan satu permata untuk laki-lakinya "bagus" kata kyuhyun singkat dan dibalas dengusan kesal dari sungjin "wae ?" tanya kyuhyun heran "sudahlah" jawab sungjin lalu kembali melihat-lihat deretan cincin tunangan yang sangat indah. Merasa ada kesempatan, kyuhyun mencoba mengirim pesan untuk seseorang

_To : Sungminie (honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku)_

_Hi~  
apa kabarmu sungmin~ah ? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu _

Drrtt...ddrrttt..drrttt..

_From : Sungminie (honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku)_

_Hi~ kyuhyun~ah :D  
aku ? aku baik-baik saja disini, bagaimana denganmu ? aku _

_To : Sungminie (honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku)_

_Aku juga baik-baik saja disini  
aku ? aku apa ?_

Dddrrrtttt...ddrrrtttt...ddrrrtttt

_From : Sungminie (honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku)_

_Syukurlah kalau begitu  
ah tidak, lupakan saja. Kyu ? apa kamu masih melanjutkan perjodohanmu itu ?_

_To : Sungminie (honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku)_

_Hmm..iya, aku masih melanjutkannya. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang mencari cincin pertunanganku. Bagaimana denganmu ? apa kamu menerima perjodohan itu ?_

Ddrrttt...ddrrttt..ddrrrttt

_From : Sungminie (honey, bunny, sweety, sexy, cutieku)_

_Cincin pertunangan ? sepertinya kamu memang benar-benar akan menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan oleh appamu. Aku ? tentu saja aku menerimanya, setelah bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku ternyata dia sangat tampan, tinggi, rambutnya tebal dan berwarna coklat, tatapan matanya tajam, bibirnya tebal, dadanya bidang, dia juga pandai bernyanyi, dan dia juga jahil. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya_

"_benarkah sungmin menerima perjodohan itu ? kenapa hatiku sakit lagi ? kenapa mataku memanas lagi ? mungkin ini memang takdirnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu sungmin~ah, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kelak hidupmu akan jauh lebih bahagia bersama calon suamimu itu dan aku tetap akan selalu mencintaimu" _tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan pada sungmin, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri sungjin yang masih sibuk mencari cincin

"sudah ketemu ?" tanya kyuhyun membuat sungjin sedikit terkejut "oppa!" teriak sungjin pelan "mwo ?" kyuhyun dibuat heran lagi oleh tingkah laku sungjin "oppa selalu saja mengagetkanku" jawab sungjin sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya _"jangan melakukan itu sungjin~ah, itu mengingatkanku pada sungmin"_ kata kyuhyun dalam hati lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju deretan cincin-cincin

"bagaimana kalau yang itu ?" kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sepasang cincin yang berada di pojok kanan atas "yang mana ?" sungjin yang penasaran langsung menajamkan matanya untuk mencari cincin yang kyuhyun maksud "yang ini" jawab kyuhyun sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk kaca etalasenya "ah~ yang itu, oke call" tanpa basa-basi lagi sungjin langsung menyetujui cincin pilihan kyuhyun yang sederhana namun begitu elegan.

yg sngaja baca atopun ga sngaja minta kritik/sarannya boleh dong :) makasih qaqaq


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It

Characters : Kyuhyun, Sungmin  
Author : fentiryeong9  
Penokohan : Cross Gender(sm)  
Disclamer : kyumin punya Tuhan YME, dan ff ini asli punya saya  
Warning : typo's everywhere

Drrtttt...ddrrttt...drrtttt

_From : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Hi~  
apa kabarmu sungmin~ah ? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu _

"_apa ini mimpi ? kyuhyun mengirimiku pesan ? setelah sekian lama akhirnya kyuhyun menyapaku lagi"_

_To : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Hi~ kyuhyun~ah :D  
aku ? aku baik-baik saja disini, bagaimana denganmu ? aku _

Ddrrttt...ddrrttt...ddrrtttt

_From : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Aku juga baik-baik saja disini  
aku ? aku apa ?_

_To : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Syukurlah kalau begitu  
ah tidak, lupakan saja. Kyu ? apa kamu masih melanjutkan perjodohanmu itu ?_

_From : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Hmm..iya, aku masih melanjutkannya. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang mencari cincin pertunanganku. Bagaimana denganmu ? apa kamu menerima perjodohan itu ?_

"_cincin tunangan ? ish~ pabo namja! Kenapa kamu masih melanjutkan perjodohan itu hah ? sakit"_

_To : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Cincin pertunangan ? sepertinya kamu memang benar-benar akan menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan oleh appamu. Aku ? tentu saja aku menerimanya, setelah bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku ternyata dia sangat tampan, tinggi, rambutnya tebal dan berwarna coklat, tatapan matanya tajam, bibirnya tebal, dadanya bidang, dia juga pandai bernyanyi, dan dia juga jahil. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya_

"_kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku lagi ? apa kamu terlalu sibuk dengan calon isterimu itu ? ya~ kyuhyun~ah! Kalau kau pintar seharusnya kamu tahu siapa orang yang aku maksud. Kamu ini benar-benar menyebalkan kyuhyun~ah, pabo namja ish" _

_To : Kyuhyun (pabo namja)_

_Kyu.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu  
aku..  
aku menyukaimu  
aku menyayangimu  
aku mencintaimu  
aku harap kamu mau membatalkan pertunangannya kyu, aku mohon  
walaupun aku tahu kamu tak menyukaiku tapi aku mohon kyu, tolong kabulkan permintaanku demi aku sahabatmu_

setelah melempar handphonenya kesembarang tempat, sungmin kembali meringis kesakitan karena entah apa yang terjadi sesuatu telah menyerang dada sebelah kirinya lagi

"rasa sakit apa ini ? kenapa begitu menyakitkan ?" keluh sungmin sambil mencoba merangkak menuju kasurnya

"eomma, sakit" sedikit lagi sungmin sudah bisa mencapai kasurnya namun ia terlalu lemah untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dan akhirnya sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya

Drrrttt...ddrrrttt..ddrrtttt

"ada pesan masuk ya oppa ?" tanya sungjin ketika mendengar getaran handphone kyuhyun. Ketika hendak membuka pesan yang ternyata dari sungmin tanpa sengaja ada seseorang yang menabraknya sehingga handphone yang semula ia genggam terlempar dan terjatuh ke dalam gorong-gorong yang berada di sepanjang jalan

"ya! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" teriak kyuhyun ke arah seorang mahasiswi yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru

"aku minta maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" sesal mahasiswi itu

"percuma kamu minta maaf. Handphoneku, handphoneku masuk ke gorong-gorong karenamu" teriak kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjuk gorong-gorong tempat handphonenya berada saat ini

"sudahlah oppa, diakan tidak sengaja. Kita sudah memaafkanmu, pergilah" lerai sungjin lalu menyuruh mahasiswi itu pergi

"sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"kenapa kamu membiarkannya pergi sungjin~ah ? bagaimana dengan nasib handphoneku ?" kata kyuhyun kesal

"oppa ini seperti anak kecil! Sudahlah, lagipula handphone itu pasti sudah tidak berfungsi lagi sekarang. Kita beli yang baru saja" sungjin pun menarik lengan kyuhyun dengan paksa dan mulai mencari toko yang menjual handphone

"_sial sekali aku, aku belum sempat membaca isi pesan dari sungmin. Ah~ seharusnya mahasiswi tadi aku laporkan ke kantor polisi" _kesal kyuhyun sambil terus memandangi gorong-gorong tempat handphonenya terjatuh

"yang ini sama dengan punya oppa kan ? kalau begitu yang ini saja ya" kata sungjin sambil menunjukkan handphonenya "aku tidak mau" jawab kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya "wae ? ini sama percis ko dengan handphone oppa yang terjatuh tadi" kata sungjin heran "aku tidak butuh handphonenya, yang aku butuhkan pesan yang belum sempat aku baca" jawaban kyuhyun berhasil membuat sungjin sedikit naik darah

"kyuhyun oppaku sayang, oppaku yang manis, yang baik, yang tampan, dan yang pintar. Apa oppa tahu siapa pengirim pesan yang belum sempat oppa baca ?" kata sungjin sambil tersenyum menahan emosinya "aku tahu, maka dari itu aku penasaran dengan pesan yang belum sempat aku baca" jawab kyuhyun polos "oppa hafal nomor pengirimnya ?" tanya sungjin lagi "tentu saja hafal" kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "sekarang oppa beli handphone baru dulu ya" sungjin menyodorkan handphonenya ketangan kyuhyun "kenapa kamu tidak mengerti sih sungjin ? kan tadi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak butuh handphone baru aku hanya butuh pesan yang tadi" kata kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan sungjin membuat sungjim makin naik darah

"kalau oppa sudah beli handphone baru dan tahu nomor si pengirim, oppa tinggal hubungi orang itu dan tanyakan apa isi pesan yang tadi ia kirim karena oppa tidak bisa membacanya dengan alasan handphone oppa terjatuh kedalam gorong-gorong, apa oppa mengerti sekarang ?" jelas sungjin dengan wajah memerah karena emosi "ah~ kamu benar sungjin, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran seperti itu ya ? terimakasih sungjin~ah" jawab kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungjin dan mengusap-usap rambutnya

"ckck...aigoo" sungjin hanya bisa pasrah melihat perilaku calon suaminya ini

Setelah pingsan cukup lama, sungmin pun akhirnya tersadar dan berniat keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil obat penahan nyeri milik appanya di kotak obat. Dengan rambut yang kusut, wajah yang kusam, kulit yang pucat, badan yang lemas dan membengkak tak lupa lingkaran hitam yang membesar di matanya berhasil membuat sang eomma terkejut

"sungmin~ah, aigoo... kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini sayang ? ada apa denganmu ?" sungmin eomma langsung merangkul sang anak yang sudah begitu lemas

"kamu makan ya sayang, eomma buatkan masakan kesukaanmu" sungmin eomma pun langsung mengambil sepiring nasi beserta lauk pauk kesukaan sungmin

"aku tidak mau makan eomma" kata sungmin ketika makanan itu sudah ada di depannya

"wae ? Kamu sudah 4 hari tidak makan dan minum sayang, tapi kenapa badanmu jadi membengkak seperti ini ?" jelas sungmin eomma terkejut melihat keadaan sungmin sekarang, sudah 4 hari tidak makan dan minum bukannya kurus badan sungmin justru membengkak

"eomma" panggil sungmin lemas

"ada apa sayang ? kamu mau makan apa ? buah ? atau kamu mau jus ? eomma buatkan ya ?" "bisa tolong ambilkan aku obat penahan nyeri milik appa ?" "obat penahan nyeri ? untuk apa sayang ? apa kamu sakit ? sebelah mananya ?" sungmin eomma semakin khawatir dibuatnya "dadaku, entah kenapa dari kemarin dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak eomma" keluh sungmin sambil tertunduk dan memegangi dadanya "kamu harus dibawa kerumah sakit, sebentar eomma telepon dulu appamu" belum juga sungmin eomma memencet tombol di handphonenya sungmin langsung terjatuh dari kursi dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri lagi

"sungmin~ah!" teriak sungmin eomma dan langsung menelepon ambulan

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter kim ?" tanya sungmin eomma cemas "kenapa anda baru membawanya sekarang ? anak anda mengalami gagal jantung, diperkirakan anak anda sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak satu tahun yang lalu" jelas dokter kim "mwo ?" sontak pernyataan dokter kim itu membuat sungmin eomma terkejut dan langsung tak sadarkan diri "nyonya lee, nyonya lee bangun nyonya lee. Perawat seo tolong bawa nyonya lee ke ruang istrahat"

Tak lama kemudian, sungmin appa datang dan menuju ruangan dimana sungmin dirawat

"anakku, kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini sayang ? maafkan appa yang terus memaksakan kehendak appa untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman bisnis appa. Appa hanya mementingkan reputasi appa saja hingga appa mengabaikan perasaanmu, maafkan appa sayang" sungmin appa terus menangis disamping sungmin dan terus memegangi tangannya dengan erat. Sementara itu sungmin eomma yang sudah tersadar pun langsung berlari menuju ruangan sungmin

"yeobo!" panggil sungmin eomma "ada apa dengan anak kita yeobo ?" tanya sungmin appa "anak kita mengalami gagal jantung, dokter kim bilang penyakitnya ini sudah menyerang sungmin dari satu tahun yang lalu, bagaimana ini ?" jelas sungmin eomma sambil terus menangisi buah hatinya sedang dalam keadaan kristis "gagal jantung ? satu tahun yang lalu ? bagaimana bisa ?" sungmin appa seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa mengalami gagal jantung ? dan itu telah terjadi sekitar satu tahun yang lalu dan ia sebagai orangtuanya tidak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali "aku juga tidak tahu" jawab sungmin eomma yang sedang menciumi dahi sungmin yang begitu pucat

"appa" suara yang begitu pelan itu berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya terbangun

"sungmin~ah, appa disini sayang" kata sungmin appa sambil menahan tangis

"aku dimana ?" tanya sungmin yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar

"kamu ada dirumah sakit sayang" jawab sungmin appa "kenapa aku dirumah sakit ? aku sakit apa ?" tanya sungmin lagi "kamu hanya kelelahan saja sayang, dan kamu juga kekurangan nutrisi, bagaimana bisa kamu tidak makan dan minum dalam 4 hari ?" kelelahan ? sungmin appa tak kuasa kalau ia harus menceritakan kebenarannya "itu semua karena appa" jawab sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan "mianhae sungmin~ah, mianhae. Appa tidak akan melakukannya lagi" "janji ?" tanya sungmin sebari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya "janji" jawab sungmin appa dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking sungmin

Mendengar kalau appanya tidak akan menjodohkan ia dengan siapa-siapa lagi tentu saja membuat sungmin senang, tak lupa segaris senyuman tipis tapi sangat cantik ia tunjukkan untuk appanya. Beberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi raut wajah yang menampakkan kalau ia sedang kesakitan, sungmin mencengkram tangan appanya dengan kuat guna menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang dadanya

"sungmin~ah ? sungmin~ah ? yeobo cepat panggilkan dokter kim" sungmin appa pun panik dan tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama anak kesayangannya itu

"tuan lee nyonya lee silahkan menunggu diluar" suruh dokter kim ketika masuk keruangan sungmin

"tolong selamatkan anak kami dokter kim, saya mohon" pinta sungmin eomma kala dokter kim dan perawat yang lain mulai sibuk mengatasi sungmin

"kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" jawab dokter kim, sungmin appa pun membawa sungmin eomma keluar ruangan untuk membiarkan dokter kim mengatasi sungmin

"Tuhan, tolong sembuhkan anakku. Jangan Kau ambil dia sekarang Tuhan. Aku masih belum bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untukknya. Kalau Kau mau Kau boleh mengambil nyawaku sebagai gantinya. Asalkan Kau selamatkan putri kami Lee Sungmin. Aku mohon Tuhan" sungmin eomma terus menangis dan berdoa sementara sungmin appa hanya bisa bersabar menunggu hasil sambil menenangkan isterinya

15 menit kemudia, dokter kim pun keluar dari ruangan sungmin "bagaimana hasilnya dok ?" tanya sungmin appa tak sabar "kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi kondisi sungmin terlalu lemah untuk bertahan. Jadi saat ini sungmin sedang mengalami koma" jelas dokter kim yang berhasil membuat sungmin eomma tak sadarkan diri lagi "sungmin~ah" sungmin appa merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah, ia merasa sebagai orang yang paling bersalah atas kejadian ini, kalau saja ia tidak menjodohkan sungmin dengan anak rekan bisnisnya mungkin saat ini mereka masih bisa menikmati makan malam bersama

yg sngaja baca atopun ga sngaja minta kritik/sarannya boleh dong :) makasih qaqaq


	6. Chapter 6-end

I Love You Yesterday, Now and Forever, Although You Don't Know It

Characters : Kyuhyun, Sungmin  
Author : fentiryeong9  
Penokohan : Cross Gender(sm)  
Disclamer : kyumin punya Tuhan YME, dan ff ini asli punya saya  
Warning : typo's everywhere

"kenapa sungmin tidak mengangkat teleponku ? apa karena nomernya berbeda ? ah~ pasti karena itu"kesal kyuhyun ketika sungmin tak kunjung mengangkat telepon darinya

"siapa yang tidak mengangkat teleponmu oppa ?" tiba-tiba sungjin datang dan penasaran siapa orang yang sedang kyuhyun coba hubungi

"ya~ sungjin~ah, kenapa kamu datang kerumahku ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran "memangnya kenapa ? toh sebentar lagi rumah ini jadi rumahku juga kan ?" jawab sungjin sambil mengangkat dagunya "ck" balas kyuhyun

"siapa yang coba kamu hubungi oppa ?" tanya sungjin lagi yang kini tengah duduk disamping kyuhyun

"sungmin" jawab kyuhyun singkat namun membuat sungjin bertanya-tanya siapa sungmin itu ? "sungmin ? siapa dia ?" tanya sungjin penasaran "temanku" "teman oppa ? ah~ yang waktu itu oppa bilang kalau namaku mirip dengan nama teman oppa kan ?" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan kyuhyun "yeoja ?" tanya sungjin lagi dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh kyuhyun membuat sungjin mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya menandakan kalau ia sedang cemburu namun kyuhyun terus sibuk mencoba menghubungi sungmin

Merasa diacuhkan kyuhyun akhirnya sungjin pamit untuk pulang "oppa, aku pulang dulu. Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan undangan pesta pertunangan kita, oppa jaga kesehatan ya, jangan sampai sakit ketika hari bahagianya tiba" setelah panjang lebar bicara lagi-lagi kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan membuat sungjin mendengus kesal

_To : Sungmin_

_Sungmin~ah, ini aku kyuhyun  
angkat teleponku_

_To : Sungmin_

_Ya~ sungmin~ah, kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat teleponku ? setidaknya balas pesanku ini kalau kamu memang tidak mau mengangkat teleponku_

_To : Sungmin_

_Sungmin~ah, apa kamu marah karena aku tidak membalas pesanmu yang kemarin ? maafkan aku, aku juga belum membaca apa isi pesanmu. Seseorang menabrakku dan membuat handphoneku terjatuh kedalam gorong-gorong_

_To : Sungmin_

_Baiklah kalau kamu masih tetap mau begitu, tak mengangkat teleponku, tak membalas pesanku  
aku hanya mau mengundangmu untuk hadir di acara pertunanganku yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan di hotel dekat restoran terakhir kali kita makan, apa kamu masih ingat ? kamu sangat cantik sekali waktu itu, kekeke  
aku harap kamu mau datang sungmin~ah, jangan lupa ajak pria yang dijodohkan appamu ya, aku ingin melihat seberapa tampannya dia dibandingkan aku. Dan, aku jadi teringat ciri-ciri orang yang kamu sebutkan waktu itu sepertinya aku kenal siapa orangnya, aku rasa dia sedikit mirip denganku, benarkan ? kekeke aku hanya bercanda_

H-1 menuju hari pertunangan kyuhyun dengan sungjin dan hari ini jugalah sungmin baru tersadar dari komanya

"eomma" panggil sungmin pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"omo~ yeobo sungmin sudah sadar cepat panggil dokter kim" kata sungmin eomma bahagia setelah hampir satu minggu sungmin koma akhirnya tersadar juga

"sungmin~ah, bayi kecilku akhirnya kamu sadar juga sayang" kata sungmin eomma sambil memeluk sungmin erat

"eomma mianhae" seru sungmin "maafkan eomma juga sayang, eomma tidak bisa menjagamu, mulai hari ini eomma akan terus menjaga kesehatanmu bayi kecilku eomma tidak akan membiarkan kamu tergores sedikitpun" kata-kata sungmin eomma membuat sungmin terkekeh pelan

Keesokan harinya, sungmin eomma memberikan handphone milik sungmin dan memberitahukan bahwa ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab juga pesan masuk yang belum terbaca

21 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomer yang tidak diketahui

4 pesan masuk dari nomer yang sama

_From : xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sungmin~ah, ini aku kyuhyun  
angkat teleponku_

_From : xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ya~ sungmin~ah, kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat teleponku ? setidaknya balas pesanku ini kalau kamu memang tidak mau mengangkat teleponku_

_From : xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sungmin~ah, apa kamu marah karena aku tidak membalas pesanmu yang kemarin ? maafkan aku, aku juga belum membaca apa isi pesanmu. Seseorang menabrakku dan membuat handphoneku terjatuh kedalam gorong-gorong_

_From : xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Baiklah kalau kamu masih tetap mau begitu, tak mengangkat teleponku, tak membalas pesanku  
aku hanya mau mengundangmu untuk hadir di acara pertunanganku yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan di hotel dekat restoran terakhir kali kita makan, apa kamu masih ingat ? kamu sangat cantik sekali waktu itu, kekeke  
aku harap kamu mau datang sungmin~ah, jangan lupa ajak pria yang dijodohkan appamu ya, aku ingin melihat seberapa tampannya dia dibandingkan aku. Dan, aku jadi teringat ciri-ciri orang yang kamu sebutkan waktu itu sepertinya aku kenal siapa orangnya, aku rasa dia sedikit mirip denganku, benarkan ? kekeke aku hanya bercanda_

"_minggu depan ? berarti hari ini ? aku harus datang, harus!" _sungmin berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pergi dari rumah sakit ini tanpa sepengetahuan eommanya

"eomma, appa dimana ?" tanya sungmin tiba-tiba "appa sedang ada meeting dikantor, ada apa ?" "kapan appa pulang ?" tanya sungmin lagi memastikan agar ia tidak akan ketahuan "mungkin tengah malam nanti, kalau kamu merindukan appamu besok eomma akan menyuruh appamu untuk menemanimu seharian penuh disini" balas sungmin eomma "baiklah" sungmin pun tersenyum karena sudah pasti kalau malam ini sungmin appa tidak akan datang

"eomma" panggil sungmin lagi "apa eomma masih ingat ahjumma penjual bubur yang dekat dengan sekolahku dulu ?" tanya sungmin "tentu saja, kita sudah jadi langgan mereka sejak kamu kecil. Kenapa ? kamu mau makan bubur ahjumma itu sayang ?" kata sungmin eomma sambil mengelus-elus rambut sungmin dan dibalas anggukan sungmin dengan penuh semangat "tapi kamu disini sama siapa dong sayang ? eomma tidak mau kamu sendirian" "kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi datang kesini, panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk itu semuanya dari kyuhyun, jadi eomma tidak usah khawatir" alasan sungmin cukup masuk akal sehingga eommanya pun percaya

Setelah memastikan kalau eommanya benar-benar sudah pergi, sungmin langsung kabur dengan susah payah _"tunggu aku cho kyuhyun, kamu tidak boleh bertunangan tanpa kehadiran dan restuku. Aku harus melihat siapa calon isterimu, aku harus memastikan kalau calon isterimu itu adalah wanita yang tepat dan akan membuatmu bahagia. Tunggu aku kyuhyun~ah" _dengan nafas yang mulai tersenggal-senggal sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga menuju tempat dimana kyuhyun akan melangsungkan pertunangannya

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya sungmin sampai ditujuan. Terlihat jelas sosok yang sangat ia rindukan sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita yang tinggi, imut, cantik, berambut hitam dan panjang, berkulit putih nan mulus, dan juga bibir yang tipis sama seperti miliknya

"_pantas saja kamu tidak mau menolak perjodohan itu, dia sangat cantik dan sempurna untukmu. Dan aku merestui kalian berdua, semoga kalian bahagia selamanya, saranghae kyuhyun~ah" _

"agasshi..agasshi..agasshi.. bangun agasshi..tolong panggil ambulan, ada yang pingsan" teriak seseorang yang terkejut melihat seorang wanita terjatuh pingsan didekatnya

"kenapa dia ? " "lihatlah, wajahnya pucat sekali" sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun mengelilingi wanita yang pingsan itu. Karena merasa ada kegaduhan yang terjadi, kyuhyun penasaran dan menghampiri kerumunan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui siapa wanita yang sedang tergolek tak berdaya

"sungmin~ah!" teriak kyuhyun sukses membuat seisi ruangan menatap kearahnya

"sungmin~ah, kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini ? kamu kenapa ? hidungmu mengeluarkan darah. Semuanya tolong berikan aku jalan" dengan panik kyuhyun langsung pergi membawa sungmin menuju rumah sakit dan meninggalkan acara pertunangannya yang belum berlangsung

"mini~ah..mini~ah.. ada apa denganmu ? aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu ? aku mohon bangun mini~ah" kyuhyun makin cemas kala denyut nadi sungmin semakin melemah dalam perjalanan menuju sumah sakit kyuhyun terus memeluk erat sungmin untuk menghangatkan tubuh sungmin yang begitu dingin

Sesampainya di rumah sakit...

"dokter...suster.. atau siapapun tolong aku, tolong selamatkan dia" dengan sungmin yang berada dipangkuannya kyuhyun terus berteriak mencari pertolongan dan salah satu dokter pun datang menghampiri kyuhyun

"dokter tolong selamatkan dia, aku mohon. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dan jatuh pingsan" jelas kyuhyun dengan panik

"pasien lee sungmin ?" tanya dokter tiba-tiba "ya, namanya lee sungmin. Tunggu, kenapa dokter tahu namanya ?" tanya kyuhyun heran "kenapa dia bisa bersamamu ? dia baru saja bangun dari koma" jelas dokter yang ternyata dokter kim yang menangani sungmin selama ini "koma ?" kyuhyun semakin heran dengan pernyataan dokter kim "dia pasien gagal jantung. Kenapa kamu mengajaknya pergi keluar ? aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kondisinya kritis sekali" dokter kim pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan langsung menangani sungmin yang sedang kritis

"koma ? gagal jantung ? kenapa aku tidak tahu mengenai itu ?" kyuhyun semakin terpuruk ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya

30 menit berlalu dokter kim masih belum memberikan kabar dan membuat kyuhyun semakin khawatir dan gemetar. Tak lama kemudian dokter kim keluar dan memeritahu kyuhyun kalau sungmin masih bisa diselamatkan, dan sekarang sungmin tengah tertidur dengan kyuhyun yang setia berada disampingnya sebari memegangi erat tangan dingin dan pucat milik sungmin

"sungmin~ah, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku ? kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya dariku ? kenapa kamu tidak menjawab teleponku seminggu yang lalu ? apa saat aku meneleponmu, kamu sedang tertidur pulas seperti ini ? kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena telah mengganggumu dengan panggilan-panggilan yang tak penting dariku" merasa kehabisan nafas kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara lagi

"kita baru bertemu lagi hari ini, tapi kenapa kamu harus seperti ini sungmin~ah ? tak seperti sungmin yang dulu aku kenal. Sungmin yang dulu aku kenal adalah sungmin yang ceria, kulit yang putih tapi tidak pucat seperti ini dan sungmin yang dulu tidak pernah punya lingkaran hitam dimatanya, sekarang kamu jauh lebih gemuk ? kamu sakit tapi kenapa kamu gemuk ?pokonya aku merindukan sungmin yang dulu" tanpa kyuhyun sadari sungmin sudah sadarkan diri, kini sungmin tengah memandangi kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu

"kyuhyun~ah" panggil sungmin lemas "mini~ah, mini~ah kamu sudah sadar ? syukurlah, kamu tahu jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak semenjak melihatmu tergolek lemas tak berdaya di hotel tadi" refleks kyuhyun menempelkan tangan sungmin ke dadanya membuat kyuhyun kikuk ketika menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu mini~ah ?" kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya yang sempat terhenti "aku begini karenamu" jawab sungmin ketus "karenaku ?" kyuhyun bingung dengan jawaban sungmin "kenapa kamu menerima perjodohan itu ? karena sibuk memikirkannya aku jadi sakit seperti ini" jelas sungmin masih dengan nada ketus "mini~ah" suara kyuhyun bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar "pabo! Aku hanya bercanda" kata sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan diikuti sesak dan batuk yang terus menerus dan mengeluarkan darah membuat kyuhyun terkejut "mini~ah, mini~ah, tolong bertahan sebentar, aku akan panggil dokter kim dulu" dengan keadaan panik yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun saat ini adalah memanggil dokter kim

"jangan pergi, aku mohon" kata sungmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun "sebentar mini~ah, aku akan kembali lagi setelah memanggil dokter kim, sebentar saja ya" kyuhyun terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sungmin "aku mohon" pinta sungmin "sebentar mini~ah, sebentar. Aku pasti kembali untukmu" _"tunggu aku lee sungmin, aku pasti akan kembali padamu karena aku punya sesuatu yang sangat harus aku katakan padamu sebelum semuanya terlambat, tunggu aku mini~ah" _tanpa panjang lebar lagi kyuhyun langsung menghilang dari hadapan sungmin "jangan pergi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku mati" perlahan cairan bening dari matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya

"saranghae kyunyun~ah" sungmin terus berusaha berbicara walaupun saat ini untuk bernafas saja sudah sulit "aku sangat mencintaimu kyuhyun~ah, semoga kamu bahagia. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir seperti janji kita ketika kita masih kecil. Saranghae cho kyuhyun" setelah mengeluarkan isi hatinya akhirnya sungmin terlelap untuk selamanya, nyawanya sudah tak tertolong lagi, senyumannya masih membekas dibibir pucatnya

"cepat tolong mini dok"kyuhyun yang belum mengetahui kalau sungmin telah tiada terus-terusan gusar dan tak bisa diam menunggu kabar dari dokter

"maafkan kami, kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuknya" jelas dokter kim setelah memeriksa keadaan sungmin "jangan bohong dok, mini masih bisa diselamatkan dok, tolong selamatkan dia" kyuhyun mencengkram kerah dokter kim dengan kuat "sungmin sudah tak bernyawa semenjak kita datang, itu artinya sungmin meninggal saat kamu pergi mencariku. Sekarang ikhlaskan saja kepergian sungmin, dan beritahu keluarganya juga, saya turut berduka cita" jelas dokter kim lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terdiam mematung

"kalau aku tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu, seharusnya aku menuruti keinginanmu, seharusnya aku berada disampingmu. Kenapa kamu pergi begitu cepat ? aku masih punya sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu, sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ingin aku katakan namun waktu terus tak mengijinkannya, sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama aku pendam, bahwa aku.. bahwa aku menyukaimu mini~ah, aku mencintaimu, aku mau kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya, tapi kenapa aku selalu tak bisa mengatakan itu semua padamu mini~ah ? sekarang untuk apa lagi aku hidup kalau orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku telah tiada ? " kyuhyun menyesal karena ia tidak mendengarkan permintaan sungmin, seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali

Dengan keadaan yang begitu terpuruk kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang sudah terbujur kaku dan menuju atap rumah sakit. Kini posisi kyuhyun sudah berada diujung atap yang salah sedikit saja ketika melangkah akan membuatnya terjatuh. Orang-orang yang berada dibawah rumah sakit berteriak histeris ketika melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri diujung atap. Sungjin pun berada disalah satu kerumunan yang sedang memperhatikan orang yang sedang mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung rumah sakit yang tinggi ini. Syok, terkejut, tercengang ketika menyadari orang itu adalah calon suaminya, cho kyuhyun "kyuhyun oppa, andwae" sungjin berteriak histeris sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah kyuhyun dengan maksud 'jangan, jangan melakukan itu' sementara kyuhyun yang melihat sungjin dari atas hanya tersenyum dan berkata "maafkan aku sungjin~ah" setelah itu kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya

"saranghae lee sungmin" kyuhyun pun menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung rumah sakit dan berakhir mengenaskan setelah tubuhnya menghempas dinginnya lantai halaman depan rumah sakit membuat sungjin berteriak histeris

"ooooooooooppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sampai ajal menjemput pun kyuhyun dan sungmin masih tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama sejak dulu, takdir sepertinya memang tak pernah berpihak kepada mereka berdua

THE END

akhirnya the end juga ini ff abal-abal haha, yg sngaja baca atopun ga sngaja minta kritik/sarannya boleh dong :) makasih qaqaq


End file.
